An open door
by purplepagoda
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Especially mysterious people like Ziva. Her life is one big mystery to just about everyone. When Tony makes another attempt at a date he ends up with more information than he thought he would end up with. When some doors are opened a
1. Alijah

Ziva David was a very private person. Although she had hosted a party for her co-workers at her place there were things she was hiding. Things not many in the world knew. She had learned to make a point to keep her work life separate from her home life. She did it quite well too. Although her specialty was interrogation she was a relatively lax person off the job. That was as long as you didn't mess with her. She was a no nonsense, take no prisoners type of person, unti she got home. When she got home she was completely different. And for good reason.

Ziva rolled over and hit the alarm clock off. She rubbed her eyes got out of bed and walked over to the other side as she did every morning. She picked up a little body wearing blue p.j.'s with planets on them. He opened his eyes just as they entered his room.

"Alijah wake up baby." She says softly as she plopped the little boy down in his own bed.  
"No."  
"You have to get dressed and then you can go back to sleep."  
"I don't want to." He protested.  
"Don't make mommy dress you."  
"Fine."  
"I'm going to go get ready for work will you be dressed by the time I get done?"  
"Yes." The little boy pouted sluggishly.

15 minutes later Ziva was showered and dressed. She went into the little boy's room. He wasn't in there. She found him in the kitchen. She sat across the table from him. His big brown eyes just stared at her.  
"What do you want to eat kiddo?"  
"Cheerios."  
"I can do that." Ziva pours a bowl of cereal and gives it to the little boy.  
"Thank you." He smiles as she hands it to him. She brushes his dark brown hair to the side.  
"I thought that we said you were going to sleep in your own bed." Ziva lectures from across the table.  
"But I got scared." He replies sadly.  
"Did you hear something again?" She wonders.  
"Uh huh."  
"I thought mommy told you that it's your imagination."  
"But..."  
"I know I used to let you sleep with me before we moved, but you're safe now. You're a big boy now. No one can get to you."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes Alijah."  
"I'm done."  
"Ok let's go."  
Ziva drops Alijah off at day care and goes to work.  
Later on in the day:  
"So Ziva I was wondering if I could take you to a movie tonight." Tony hounds just before she leaves.  
"I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I have other things to do."  
"Like what?"  
"Does it matter? I said no. That's the end of it."  
"Fine."  
"I've got to go."

8 P.M.:  
Ziva is in Alijah's room reading him a book.  
"Mommy why can't I have a kitty."  
"Because you're three."  
"But I like kitties. They're furry."  
"I know, but you aren't allowed to have one."  
"Why?"  
"I just told you why."  
"But I'm a big boy."  
"A big boy with allergies."  
"What are those?"  
"Uh, well they make you sneeze when you're around cats."  
"Oh."  
"Goodnight. And stay in your own bed." Ziva commands as she kisses Alijah on the cheek.  
"What if something comes out from under my bed?"  
"There's nothing under your bed now go to sleep." Ziva begs as she flips off his light and shuts the door.  
Just as she begins to head toward the bathroom to take a shower there's a knock on the door.  
"Ugh." She groans as she pretends to ignore it.  
"Ziva I know you're in there. I can see the lights." Tony accuses from the other side of the door.  
"You've got to be kidding me." She says under her breath.  
"Let me in." He demands as he continues to knock.  
"I'm coming." She calls as she approaches the door.  
"Good."  
"What do you want?" She snaps after opening the door.  
"I brought you dinner."  
"I already ate." Ziva lies.  
"But I didn't."  
"So then go home and eat."  
"But I thought I would share my cooking with you."  
"I'm not hungry, and I am tired. Please leave."  
"Why are you hiding your boyfriend here."  
"Ha ha."  
"Can I come in?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"My cat's trying to sleep."  
"You don't have a cat."  
"Yes I do."  
"Even if you did have a cat why would you care if I disturbed it?"  
"Because it's a very vicious cat. It might wake up and eat you."  
"Eat and I'll leave you alone."  
"Go away and I won't break your legs."  
"Mommy I'm thirsty." Alijah says as he comes out of his room, and approaches Ziva.  
Tony doesn't say anything.  
She gets him a glass of water. "Now please go back to bed."  
"Mommy who is that?"  
"I'll tell you later." She replies.  
"Ok." The little boy whispers.  
"Go to sleep this time." Ziva calls as the little boy walks back to his room. He goes in and shuts his door.  
"Uh." Tony grunts.  
"Come in, sit down." Ziva directs as she shuts the door behind Tony.  
"Mommy?EitherI'm imagining things oryou have a kid. Was that your kid?" Tony asks as they sit down at the table.  
"Uh huh."  
"Could you elaborate on that?"  
"If you promise not to tell anyone. I mean anyone about this, I will."  
"Ok. I swear."  
"No one. No one will ever know."  
"Are you ashamed of him or something?"  
"No not at all, I just want to protect him."  
"So how old is he?"  
"Three."  
"Would you care for a bite?" Tony asks politely.  
"Sure."  
"So..."  
"Four years ago I was undercover, and I let my work life cross over into my home life. It ends up that I was sleeping with the enemy. I didn't mean for it to happen. But I had been undercover for months. I spent every minute with the guy. He got to me I guess. Then I caught him red handed, and threw him in prison."  
"How long?"  
"It was supposed to be 25 to life, but the prison exploded, so I guess it was life."  
"Continue."  
"So then I found out that I was pregnant. I think it was the only time in my life that I was unsure of myself. I had been trained to be confident and self reliant. I was never very maternal either. I realized that this was something I actually wanted. Then on Christmas 2003 Alijah was born."  
"So why did you keep doing such a dangerous job?"  
"I thought that it was the one job that I could do that would protect my kid."  
"So why did you keep it a secret?"  
"Because I didn't want my work life to affect my personal life. I knew that if everyone at work knew they wouldn't let me do everything that I do."  
"What if something happens to you?"  
"Alijah goes to my sister."  
"You have a sister?"  
"Yes. She lives in Florida with her husband. They've lived there for 5 or 6 years."  
"Oh."  
"Tony please don't tell anyone."  
"I won't."  
"Thank you."  
"It must be tough though."  
"What must be tough?"  
"Raising a kid by yourself."  
"Not really."  
"So what do you do with Alijah when you're at work?"  
"He goes to daycare."  
"You work pretty long hours sometimes."  
"Alijah doesn't really mind, he likes when I work late because then he gets to eat out, and stay up late."  
Tony was shocked by this revelation. Shocked that Ziva would tell him all of this. He didn't think that she'd open up to him. He was glad that she did though.  
"Why don't I take the two of you to a movie next weekend?"  
"What kind of movie? Alijah's three."  
"We can go see a kiddie movie."  
"I don't know."  
"Come on how often do you two get out."  
"No often."  
"Please."  
"Fine, but you will tell no one."  
"I know."  
Ziva was relived that she could tell someone her secret. She was relieved to get such a big thing off of her chest. She was glad that someone knew in case something happened to her. She didn't think anything would happen to her, but her life had flashed before her eyes too many times to be sure.


	2. Tony

Tony didn't tell anyone. Although he enjoyed tormenting Ziva he respected her. She was thankful that he didn't tell anyone.

Movie night:

"Alijah mommy's ready."

The little boy comes out of his room carrying his jacket, and his shoes. He sits down on the couch and puts his shoes on. He ties them, and then puts his jacket on.

"When did you learn to tie your shoes?" Ziva asks surprised that at three he can tie shoes.

"Yesterday Kristen taught me at daycare."

"Who are we going to the movies with?"

"Tony."

"Who's Tony?"

"Tony is the guy that was here the other night."

"Oh."

"Is that ok?"

"Uh huh."

"Good." Ziva smiles. There is a knock on the door and then a voice.

"Ziva it's me Tony."

Ziva picks Alijah up and walks to the door. She walks out into the hall with Tony.

"Ready?"

"Uh huh."

the movie theater Tony gives Ziva money for tickets, and goes to the concession stand with Alijah due to his insistance.

"So what do you want?" Tony asks Alijah.

"Popcorn."

"Anything else?" Tony says smiling as they near the front.

"Uh pop, and candy."

"Do you want Hawaiian Punch?"

"Uh huh."

"What kind of candy do you want?"

"Skittles."

"Ok."

Tony gets popcorn, pop and candy for all of them. When he gets out of the line with Alijah Ziva is waiting on him.

"Here you go."

"Tony I'm not three."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't need all of this."

"But I got m&m's just for you."

"You're ridiculous."

"I know."

After the movie: Alijah falls asleep in the car. Tony carries him to Ziva's apartment. Ziva puts him in bed.

"Thank you." Ziva smiles.

"Your welcome."

"Maybe next time you could find a meal not made entirely of junk."

"Next time?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Alijah had a good time, and so did I."

"Well I'm glad. I better get going."

"Ok, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Tony wants to kiss her, but he knows it's inappropriate so he just leaves.

The following morning:

"Hello?" Ziva says into the phone.

"Did I wake you I'm sorry." Tony apologizes

"No, I've been up for a while."

"Oh good."

"So what do you need?"

"I was wondering if you and Alijah would like to go to a basketball game with me."

"I don't know, he's not even up yet."

As if on cue Alijah enters the kitchen.

"Actually he just woke up let me ask him." Ziva continues. "Alijah do you want to go to a basketball game with Tony?" Alijah shakes his head. "I guess he does." Ziva says into the phone.

"Actually you know what he's probably too young to enjoy a basketball."

"Probably, but he wants to go."

"Why don't we go to chuck 'e' cheese instead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Let me ask." "Alijah do you want to go to Chuck 'e' cheese instead of a basketball game instead?"

"Is Tony still going?"

"Uh huh." Ziva replies to him.

"Ok." Alijah smiles.

"Well?" Tony asks.

"He wants to go."

"Why don't I pick you guys up at 2."

"Ok I'll see you then."

Chuck 'e' cheese was a successful outing. Afterward: Tony drops Alijah and Ziva off.

"Mommy."

"What?" Ziva asks as they go into the living room.

"I like Tony."

"I'm glad."

"Can we go somewhere with him tomorrow?"

"I have work tomorrow."

"But..."

"We'll see."

"Can I go play with the remote control car Tony won for me?"

"Yeah go ahead." Ziva exhales as she plops onto the couch.

The following day work:

"So Ziva how was your weekend?" Tony asks nonchalantly.

"Fine. And yours?"

"Fine."

"Good."


	3. Adventures

7 P.M. Friday night: Alijah is coloring, and Ziva is reading when there's a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Ziva asks as she gets off the couch.

"Delivery,"

"Ha ha." Ziva says sarcastically as she opens to door to Tony.

"I brought food."

"Hey Alijah will you come in here for a second?" Ziva calls into the kitchen.

He comes out and sees Tony.

"Tony!"

"Hey buddy," Tony smiles. "You hungry? I brought pizza."

"Yeah."

"Good."

The three of them watch T.V. and eat pizza until 8.

"Hey little man it's time for bed." Ziva reveals.

"Mommy I'm not tired."

"Why don't you let him stay up for ½ an hour longer."

Ziva gives him the look.

"Yeah mommy?"

"No Alijah bed."

"Go put your pajamas on and I'll tuck you in," Tony volunteers.

"Ok." Alijah agrees.

A few minutes later Alijah comes back into the living room, to get Tony.

"I'm ready."

"Ok." Tony picks Alijah up and throws him over his shoulder. He takes him into his room, and then plops him down on his bed. He tucks him in.

"Sleep tight."

"Ok." Alijah agrees as Tony walks out shutting the door.

Tony walks back out into the living room where Ziva is still sitting on the couch.

"Tony sit down please."

"Ok."

"I want to talk."

"You want to talk?"

"Yeah."

"About what?"

"I'm really glad you're so great with Alijah. It means a lot to me."

"He's a great kid."

"Anyway I know that we've been on a few dates, well more like play dates, but I think that I'm ready to make this serious."

"Like marriage?"

"No, I mean like seeing you on a regular basis."

"Oh."

"I mean if that's ok with you."

"Yeah."

"But you have to realize that Alijah and I are a package, so it's the both of us."

"I understand, and I'm ok with that."

"Good."

"So what was that look for earlier?"

"Motivation."

"Oh. I thought it was a reward."

"It is." Ziva says as she grabs Tony's hand and pulls her toward her bedroom. The following morning Ziva rolls over expecting an empty bed due to the fact that Alijah was finally sleeping in his own bed all night. Instead she finds a full grown man. Tony. She runs her hand through her hair as she wraps the sheet around her and gets up. She smacks Tony on the back of the head.

"Ow what was that for?"

"Get up, you need to leave before Alijah gets up. Or at least get dressed,"

"Why?"

"Do you want to explain why you stayed here last night to a three year old?"

"Not exactly,"

"Then go get dressed,"

"I'll leave,"

"Thank you,"

"I'll see you this afternoon," Tony says after getting dressed.

"Bye,"

"Bye," Tony says just before heading for the door.

"Wait?"

"What?"

"Your watch," Ziva exclaims as she tosses it to him.

"Is that all I thought you we're going to kiss me,"

"I was," Ziva admits as she walks over to him.

"Oh really?" He asks raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah," She confesses as she kisses him. They stand there for a few minutes before Ziva pulls away. "Now you really have to go," She says as she opens her door. He quietly sneaks out.


	4. Chaos

Things between Tony and Ziva slowed down after that fateful night. Not because they didn't like each other anymore. It was just that work was so crazy. Ziva barely had time for anything. Her kid, herself, heck she barely had time to sleep. She definitely didn't have time for Tony. She wanted to spend time with him, but it was nearly impossible. She tried, but the times they saw each other grew increasingly far apart. They continued to do have extra circular activities, but around the end of June things began to get so crazy they had no time for each other. Not after Gibbs recent departure things began to heated up at work. And Ziva really needed to talk to Tony. It was the end of July already, they hadn't seen each other outside of work since late June. It wasn't one of those things you can just add into conversation, especially at work. They didn't even know about Alijah she definitely wasn't going to tell them about this. At least not at the moment.

While Tony was away from his desk Ziva dropped a note on his desk. He didn't find it until the end of the day. Ziva is getting ready to go home. She is in the elevator and the door is getting ready to close when Tony gets in with her. He doesn't say a word until the doors close.

"I got your note. It said you needed to talk. Is something up?"

"Yeah I do need to talk to you,"

"Ok shoot,"

"Why don't you wait until we get into the garage?"

"Ok,"

Ziva gets into her car, and Tony gets in the passengers side. When both doors are shut Ziva turns to Tony and looks at him seriously.

"What's up? I know that things have been really crazy at work. And we haven't really spent a lot of time together outside of work. But I really want things to work out between us,"

"No Tony I understand that, that isn't what I want to talk to you about,"

"It isn't?"

"No,"

"Then what's going on? Is something wrong? Is something going on with Alijah? Is he ok?" Tony asks jumping to conclusions.

"Alijah's fine,"

"Are you sure because you've been acting a little weird lately,"

"Yes I'm sure,"

"So what's going on?"

"Tony I'm trying to tell you, but you keep cutting me off,"

"Go ahead,"

"I have something to ask you first,"

"Ok what?"

"How serious are you about this?"

"I don't know why? Ziva I... I've never felt this way about someone before. I want to be with you,"

"Forever? Or at least the next 18 years or so?"

"What?"

"Tony I'm pregnant. At least I think I am. I'm pretty sure that I am," Ziva blurts out.

"What? Could you repeat that? I think I heard wrong,"

"Tony I think that I'm pregnant,"

"Are you sure?"

"No. But I thought that I'd tell you any way. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow,"

"Did you take a test at home?"

"Uh huh,"

"And?"

"It was positive,"

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"I've been busy,"

"How long have you thought that you were, you know?"

"A few weeks, about a month I guess,"

"Is that why you've been carrying ginger ale around lately?"

"Yeah,"

"Have you been sick?"

"Only when I'm breathing,"

"So have you told Alijah?"

"No. Why would I do that? I don't even know for sure yet. Plus he's three so he wouldn't understand,"

"True,"

"So?"

"So what?"

"What's your opinion?"

"On having a baby?"

"Yeah on having a baby,"

"It think it's a little unexpected but, I think it's good,"

"You're serious? You think it's good? You want to have a baby?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know,"

"But there is something I'd like more than having a baby,"

"I knew it..."

"Would you let me finish?"

"Sorry,"

"I'd really like it if you'd marry me,"

"Because I'm pregnant right?"

"It just adds to the reasons, I mean there are reasons other than that, that I want to marry you,"

"You want to marry me?"

"Yeah,"

"Why would you want to marry me?"

"Because I love you,"

"You love me?"

"Yes, don't you love me?"

"I guess. I mean I do. I just hadn't really thought about it,"

"So will you marry me?"

"When?"

"Whenever?"

"If I told you I wanted to get married right now would you still want to get married?"

"As long as we go get Alijah first,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Then let's go get Alijah,"

"You seriously want to get married right now?"

"Yeah. If we don't get married now, we'll never get married,"

"Ok then let's go get married,"

Ziva turns on the car and pulls out of the parking garage.

"Tony,"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want?"

"Want from what?"

"What do you want the baby to be?"

"Right now I just want to know that there's really going to be a baby,"

"I'm sure that there is. Trust me there is a baby,"

"Ok, well I just want a healthy baby,"

"Seriously, Tony what do you want?"

"I don't care,"

"Yes you do. I know that you have a preference,"

"Well I always dreamed of having a little boy to play football with,"

"So you want a boy?"

"No. I've already got one. A great one. I always wanted one of each, so I guess I want a girl. What about you?"

"I don't know. I don't know that I don't know that I'd be a good mom to a girl. You know that I'm not very pink oriented. I'm not very good with girls,"

"You'd be a good mom to anyone. I didn't used to think that, but I do know. Now that I know you,"

"I love you,"

Tony, and Ziva finally pick up Alijah and go to the courthouse. As they get in the car Alijah asks an important question.

"Is Tony going to move in with us mommy?"

"You mean because we're married?"

"Yeah,"

"Uh... Tony. We probably need to find a bigger place. I mean my apartment isn't very big. And with..." she stops short of divulging important info to a three year old.

"Yeah. You're right. I happen to know the perfect place,"

"Where?"

"Just outside of town. It's about ten minutes away. I already put a bid in for it,"

"Why?"

"Because it's my dream house,"

"Oh,"

"So is Tony moving in with us or not?" Alijah asks impatiently.

"Not exactly. We're going to move into a bigger place,"

"Is Tony going to live with us?"

"Yes,"

"Dad,"

"Yeah," Tony answers, "Wait did you just call me dad?"

"Uh huh. Is that ok?"

"Yeah buddy that's great,"


	5. Madness

The following day: Tony is talking to Ziva, about a case. Someone hits him upside the head. They both turn around.

"Gibbs? What are you doing here?" Tony questions.

"Do you really think that I could leave and not come back?" he asks.

"You're back?"

"Yes Tony, now I expect you to behave,"

"Ok,"

Gibbs leaves to go visit Abby. As he hops on the elevator he observes Tony and Ziva.

"Hey Abby can you tell me something?"

"Sure Gibbs what do you need to know?" Abby says without thinking while staring at a computer screen.

"Well..."

"Gibbs? What are you doing here?" Abby asks as she spins around.

"I'm back,"

"Good. So what did you want to ask me?"

"Is there something going on with Tony and Ziva,"

"Not that I know of why?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that something's going on,"

"Why don't you check it out?"

"I will,"

The end of the day: Tony meets Ziva at her apartment. Ziva knows that he's coming so she let's Alijah open the door while she's taking a shower.

"Hey Alijah,"

"Hey,"

"Can you do me a favor buddy?"

"Sure what?"

"When your mommy gets out of the shower will you give her this?"

"Is it a key?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah,"

"Well this just so happens to be the key to our new house,"

"Really?"

"Yep. It's great. I think you'll really like it,"

"Is it big?"

"Yeah. You're bedroom is so cool. It has ships painted on the wall. And there's a big back yard. And I have a surprise for you in the back yard,"

"Really what?"

"I can't tell you that's why it's a surprise,"

"What are you two talking about?" Ziva asks as she brushes her hair.

"Nothing," Alijah responds quickly.

"Sure,"

"Mommy,"

"Yes Alijah?"

"I have something for you,"

"What?"

Alijah walks over to her and sticks the key in her hand.

"A key?"

"Yep,"

"Tony why did my son just give me a key?"

"Because it's to our new house,"

"You got the house?"

"Uh huh,"

"When can we go see it?"

"Now,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Cool,"

"Alijah can you give your mommy and I a minute to talk in private,"

"Yeah,"

"Ok,"

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I told him that I have a surprise for him at the house,"

"What kind of surprise?"

"A puppy. I wasn't sure if it was ok so it can go back if it's not,"

"No its fine,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure,"

"That's great cause I really didn't want to give it back. It's so amazing,"

"What kind of a dog is it?"

"A collie,"

"Oh crap,"

"What?"

"I went to the doctor earlier,"

"Oh and?"

"I just realized that he hasn't called back yet,"

"Oh,"

"So you still don't know,"

"Nope,"

"So are you ready to go see the house?"

"Yes,"

"So when are we going to be able to move in?"

"Whenever we're ready,"

"Ok,"

the new house: Alijah is in the back yard with Tony and the puppy. Ziva is walking through the house marveling at all the space when her cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Is this Ziva Dinozzo?"

"No... oh yes. I'm sorry getting used to the name. I just got married,"

"Oh, well congratulations on the wedding,"

"Thank you,"

"I calling from Doctor Rowland's office,"

"Oh ok,"

"I'm just calling to tell you your test results,"

"Oh,"

"Congratulations you're pregnant,"

"Thanks,"

"You should make another appointment in about six weeks,"

"Ok thank you bye,"

Ziva runs down stairs into the back yard. She bends down and whispers in Tony's ear. He kisses her, and then picks up Alijah.

"Hey Alijah,"

"Yeah?"

"You know what would make this back yard really great?"

"We have a dog,"

"What about getting a really great swing set,"

"Ok,"

"How about tomorrow I pick you up from daycare, and we'll go and pick one out,"

"Ok," he smiles.

"Alijah why don't you try and think of a name for the puppy while Tony and I talk in private,"

"Ok,"

Tony follows Ziva inside to the kitchen,

"What's up?"

"I just got a call,"

"From who?"

"The doctor,"

"Oh, so?"

"I'm pregnant,"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she lies.

"No you aren't," he tells her as he watches a tear fall down her cheek. "What's going on?"

"Nothing don't worry about it,"

"Please tell me. Don't cry,"

"It's just I'm scared," she admits even though she doesn't want to seem vulnerable to him.

"About what?"

"This. What if something happens? Tony last time everything went wrong,"

"Ziva everything will be ok. I promise you,"

"Tony anything can happen. What if something happens to you? I'll be all alone to raise two small children,"

"I'm not going anywhere,"

"What if there's a car accident and you die,"

"Stop it. Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise,"

"But you can't promise that,"

"Ok. Why don't we go to a lawyer and write a living will?"

"A what?"

"A living will,"

"What's that?"

"It's where you make a will while you're alive basically. It just says what each person wants to happen to their assets when they die. And stuff like that,"

"Oh, ok,"

He wipes the tears from her face and hugs her tightly.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Uh huh," she replies.

"Don't worry, ok? I love you and I refuse to go anywhere," he tells her.


	6. Close Call

_A/N: Here is chapter 6. I wrote this a long time ago. I kind of forgot about this story, until someone just asked me to update, so here you go. I searched my computer and found that there are two more chaps, I'll post those within the next few weeks. Enjoy!_

* * *

At work a few weeks later:

Everyone is sitting around waiting on Gibbs to arrive.

"Why is everyone just standing around? Don't you have any work to do?" Gibbs questions as he gets off the elevator.

"Sorry sir," Mcgee apologizes.

"Don't apologize just get to work."

"Yes sir," McGee agrees.

"Ziva come with me please."

"Ok."

She follows him to the elevator. When the doors close he stops the elevator.

"What did you do that for?" she asks.

"What's going on?"

"On with what?"

"Between you and Tony?"

"Why would you think that something is going on between Tony and I?"

"Because it is."

"What makes you think that?"

"You don't want to slap him every time you see him."

"I've never slapped him."

"No but I can tell that you want to."

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters because if something is going on you need to tell me,"

"Nothing is going on," she lies.

He doesn't really believe her but he pushes the button to start the elevator anyway.

"Where are we going?"

"You're going to take this to Abby," he informs her as he hands her an evidence bag.

"Ok."

"I'm going to the crime scene."

"Don't I get to go?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you lied to me," he tells her as the elevator doors open. "Go."

She walks off the elevator. "You aren't serious are you?"

"Guess you'll see," he says as the doors close.

She huffs, and then turns around to find Abby.

"Abby?" she calls out.

"Huh?"

"Where are you?"

"Down here," Abby says.

Ziva looks around and finds Abby crouched on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. What do you need?"

"I need you to analyze this."

"What is it?" Abby asks.

"I don't know that's why I brought it to you."

Abby opens the bag and swabs the inside. As she does so the smell from the bag begins to flow through the room.

"Trash can!" Ziva blurts out as she turns green.

"In my office by my desk," Abby answers.

Ziva takes off toward Abby's office. When she returns Abby just stares at her.

"Are you ok?" Abby probes.

"I'm fine," she lies.

"You don't look fine," Abby points out. Ziva is now pale and looks like she's going to pass out.

"Abby I don't feel like arguing with you,"

"Ok, but you know if something's wrong you can tell me. I can keep a secret,"

"I appreciate that Abby, but I know you. I would tell you, but I know that if I did Gibbs would use is mind powers over you to get you to tell him,"

"I won't tell him I promise."

"I know you won't."

"So are you going to tell me?"

"No I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Because you have a big mouth Abby."

"If I guess will you tell me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll tell Gibbs."

"Is it something bad? Something Gibbs will get mad at you for?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Like what? Did you accidentally kill someone?"

"No."

"Will you please tell me?"

"No," she smirks as she gets onto the elevator.

Abby pouts for a minute and then has an idea.

Mean while Ziva goes back upstairs.

"Ziva."

"Yes Tony?" she answers trying to pretend that nothing has changed between them.

"The director wants to see you in her office."

"Ok," she nods as she walks toward the director's office.

When she reaches the office she knocks on the door. The voice on the other side tells her to come in.

"You wanted to see me?" Ziva questions.

"Yes. Ziva please take a seat."

"Ok," she complies hesitantly.

"Anything you want to tell me?"

"No, not that I can think of."

"Are you sure?"

"Why?"

"I know."

"You know what?"

"Your little secret."

"What little secret?" Ziva tries to play oblivious.

"I know about your thing for Tony. I've been watching you lately. You seem to have developed a thing for Tony."

"I have?"

"Yeah. Your personal life is none of my business, but I just want to remind you to keep personal affairs separate from work affairs."

"Ok?"

"Ziva keep your relationship with Tony completely unobvious. If you don't Gibbs will find out."

"Who said that I had a relationship with Tony?"

"Nobody, but I can tell. You and Tony have a relationship outside of work don't you?"

"I don't see why you care. You said that my personal life is none of your business."

"It's not. Just do a better job of hiding it."

"Ok," Ziva huffs as she leaves.


	7. Undead

The following day Ziva is sitting at her desk doing some research on the computer when Abby pages her. She sighs and then heads for Abby's lab. When she steps out of the elevator into the lab Abby is standing in front of her smiling.

"Why did you page me?" Ziva questions.

"Because I figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"Your secret."

"Oh really? I doubt it."

"No I figured it out."

"Oh how did you figure out my so called secret Abby?"

"I tested your puke."

"Excuse me?"

"I tested your emesis, vomit, puke."

"Ok first of all eww, and second of all why would you test my puke?"

"I just had a hunch."

"Really? Was your hunch correct?"

"Not at all."

"So what did you find out?"

"You're pregnant," Abby says blatantly.

"Excuse me?"

"You're pregnant," Abby repeats.

"Why would you think that?"

"I tested your puke," Abby reminds her.

"Ok how would you conclude that I'm pregnant from my puke?"

"Basically when you're pregnant your puke is different."

"Ok that's great, but I've got to get back to work."

"You're pregnant right? You did know that right?"

She shrugs her shoulders as she walks toward the elevator.

"It's Tony's isn't it?" Abby says aloud as the elevator doors close. Instantly the doors reopen and Ziva walks out.

"What did you just say?"

"It's Tony's isn't it?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because I know that something is going on between you and Tony."

"What would make you think that?"

"You act really weird around each other lately."

"We absolutely do not."

"Whatever you make googly eyes at him every time he's around."

"I do not."

"Yeah you do."

"Whatever."

"I'm sure everything will work out ok."

"Great," she huffs as she leaves.

When the elevator doors open Gibbs is staring at Ziva.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"Pleasanton day care."

"Why?" Ziva's heart drops.

"There's been a hostage situation."

"Is Tony coming?"

"No he had to leave."

"How many hostages?"

"Four, a teacher Angela Farve, a navy officer picking up her daughter, Lucy Smith, and two little boys who are three and four..." Gibbs look at his notes to find the name.

"Who?" Ziva asks anxiously.

"Elijah... Ryan, and Joaquin Hartley."

"Oh."

Ziva manages to negotiate with the man inside. No one gets hurt luckily. And the other plus is that Ziva secret isn't exposed. She finally gets home around eight thirty.

When she walks in the door she immediately begins to look for Alijah and Tony.

"Tony?" She calls out.

"Mommy we're in here," Alijah calls from the kitchen. She finds Tony taking a batch of cookies out of the oven, with Alijah sitting on the island in his pajamas. Ziva picks Alijah up and hugs him as tight as she can. She showers him in kisses.

"Mommy can you let me go I can't breathe,"

"Sorry," she apologizes as she sits him back down on the island. "I'm just glad to see that you're ok."

"Is this about the guy that was at day care today?"

"Yeah baby it was."

"Ziva can I talk to you for a minute?" Tony asks.

"Sure," she agrees.

They walk into the other room.

"Ziva he told me that there was another man there. He said that he was the only one that could see him because he was standing behind a tree."

"I'll talk to him."

"Mommy! Daddy! Somebody? Can I please get some help in here?"

"What do you need baby?" Ziva asks.

"Can I get down?"

"Yeah do you need help?"

"Uh huh."

"Hey can you tell me about the other guy that was there today?"

"Yeah. He was really tall. Well not really super tall, but taller than daddy. He looked like one of the guys from before."

"Before we moved here?"

"Yeah."

"From Israel?"

"Yeah. Except he had really blue eyes. And he had a scar on his neck shaped like a Z."

"Ok. Why don't you take your cookies to the table..."

"I want to watch T.V."

"Ok, just sit on the rug and be careful."

Just as Alijah leaves the room Ziva gives Tony a look.

"What?"

"We have a problem."

"What?"

"The man Alijah just described is supposed to be dead."

"How do you know?"

"Because I was there."

"You were there?"

"Yeah I was there when his car blew up."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the one that blew it up?"

"Why?"

"Because it's what I was trained to do."

"I'm confused."

"The Z shaped scar I put it there."

"We have to tell Gibbs."

"I know."

Just then Ziva's cell phone rings.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Ziva you need to come back to work there's a problem."

"What?"

"The day care files are missing. All the kid's names and addresses are gone. Someone swiped them. The guy said that he had an accomplice."

"Uh. I think I know why they were there. I know who they were looking for."

"How?"

"I'll explain when I get there."

"Ok, bye."

They hang up at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Tony asks.

"Tony the list of all the kid's names and addresses are gone."

"No..."

"My old address is on that list. He's going to go there first. You need to take Alijah away."

"Where?"

"It doesn't matter. Go to the airport and take him somewhere."

"Wait I have an idea."

"What?"

"The guy doesn't know what Alijah looks like."

"Ok?"

"So I'll take him somewhere else. You can take a decoy kid and lead the guy into a trap."

"I can try."

"Ok."

Ziva and Tony take separate cars.


	8. Happy Endings

When she arrives Gibbs is waiting in the parking lot for her.

"Ziva I hope you can help me because we have nothing on this guy."

"Yeah I can help."

She tells him as they walk inside. She types something on the computer and then a picture pops up on the big screen.

"Who is that?"

"His name is Solomon Haviv. Most people know him as Hashim, which means destroyer. That's what he's best at. He's supposed to be dead, but he's not. And I know how we can catch him."

"How do you know all of this?"

"He was someone that I knew in Israel that was supposed to be dead."

"What made you so sure that he was dead?"

"It was my responsibility to make sure of it."

"How do you know it was him?"

"Someone saw him."

"Who?"

"One of the boy's at the daycare center."

"How do you know?"

"He told me."

"I didn't see you talk to anyone."

"Look the little boy who told me this is what... who Hashim is after."

"How do you know?"

"I can't tell that right now. Catch this guy and then I'll tell you. You just have to trust me on this one."

"Ok. What do we do?"

"I need a little boy."

"What for?"

"I need a decoy."

"Ok."

Jethro makes a few calls and finds a little boy.. Ziva takes them to her old apartment. She makes Jethro hide in the closet. Just as she had told him soon there's a knock on the door.

"Ziva, open up. I know that you're in there."

She doesn't say anything.

"Ziva open up."

She opens up and is staring Hashm dead in the eyes.

"Thought I was dead didn't you?"

"I hoped."

"Where is he?"

"Where is who?" Ziva tries to act oblivious.

"Alijah! Tell me where my son is. Now!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ziva lies.

"Where is he? Give him to me and I won't hurt you," he tells her as he points a rifle in her face.

"No."

"Give me my son. I want him, I'm not leaving without him."

"Why would I give him to you? Do you really think I would give him to you? Do you think I want him to be a terrorist?"

"Just do it."

A little boy comes out of the bedroom.

"Mommy?"

"Alijah go back to bed," Hashim grabs him. Ziva draws her gun.

"Drop the gun," Hashim demands.

"No."

"Do it or I'll shoot him," he tells her as her puts the gun to the little boy's head.

Ziva moves over to the window. He follows in order to de-arm her. She refuses to drop the gun. She points it in his face, and he puts his finger on the trigger.

"Are you going to shoot me with blanks again?"

"Not this time," she promises.

"Too bad," he says as he raises her gun to shoot her. She drops down to the floor and pulls the little boy down with her. His bullet flies. She covers the little boy's eyes and ears. Seconds later he falls. Jethro stands over his body. He throws a blanket from the couch on Ziva. She covers the little boy up, and walks out with him. The police come in as she comes out. The snipers from across the street lower their weapons. Jethro follows Ziva out. They ride in silence. They drop the boy off, and then head back to N.C.I.S. to get their cars.

"Who is he?" Jethro questions.

"Who?"

"The little boy? Who is the little boy supposed to be?"

"Alijah,."

"Alijah Ryan from earlier today?"

"No."

"Hashim's son's name is Alijah?"

"Yeah."

"Why did he think that you had him?"

"Because I do."

"I don't understand."

"When I was spying on Hashim I got too involved. I developed a personal relationship with him."

"He thought that you had his son?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I did. I have a son named Alijah."

"Where is he?"

"Right here," Jenny says from upstairs.

Jethro looks up and finds Jenny standing next to Tony. Tony is holding a sleeping little boy.

"I guess Tony told you," Ziva says.

"Yeah he told me. It's a good thing that you told him about Alijah. You're lucky that he's listed as an emergency contact and was able to pick Alijah up," Jenny declares.

"Yeah," she smiles.

"Why don't you two take the day off?"

"Ok," they say in unison.

They leave in separate cars. They finally get back home at two in the morning. Tony carries Alijah to his room, and lays him in his bed. Tony and Ziva take quick showers and then finally collapse in bed together.

"It's been an interesting day," Tony smiles.

"Yeah. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life."

"Me neither," Tony agrees.

"So you didn't tell the director about us?"

"No. I will soon enough. We will. When you're ready."

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Abby knows."

"Knows what?"

"She figured out about us, and that I was pregnant."

"Oh," he says.

Ziva doesn't say anything. She sits up after hearing a noise.

"What is it?" Tony asks.

"I just heard glass break."

"I'll go," Tony rushes to Alijah's room.

"Sorry," Alijah says.

"What happened?" Tony sees broken glass on the floor.

"I broke the glass on my night stand. I knocked it over in my sleep. I was having a nightmare. Dad it was horrible. That man from daycare tried to take me away from you and mommy."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Why not?"

"They caught him."

"What if he escapes?"

"He's dead."

"Are you sure?" Alijah probes.

"Yes."

"Well can I sleep with you and mom anyway?"

"Yeah," Tony scoops Alijah out of his bed and heads for the master bedroom.

"What about the glass?"

"We'll worry about in the morning."

"Ok."

Ziva is relieved to find Tony carrying Alijah into the room.

"He just knocked over his glass," Tony says.

Alijah leaps onto the bed next to his mother.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?" she sighs as Tony crawls into bed.

"Did you get the guy at the daycare?"

"Yes baby."

"Why was he there? What was he after?"

"He was after a little boy."

"Elijah?"

"Well he thought the other Alijah was you."

"Why would he be after me?"

"Because... you know how mommy said that your real daddy was dead?"

"Yeah?"

"Well it turns out he wasn't."

"I thought he was a terrorist."

"He was."

"Didn't he go to jail?"

"Yeah."

"I don't understand."

"The prison he was in blew up. But some how he got out."

"So that guy was..."

"He was your real dad."

"No. I don't want him to be. He was a bad guy. Tony's my dad."

"I know."

"So what happened? Did he get away again?"

"No. He got shot."

"Oh. So he's dead?"

"Yes."

"So he's not going to come after me?"

"No," Ziva reassures the little boy.

"You don't have to worry about that Alijah. I'll protect you," Tony promises.

"Daddy..."

"What?"

"You promise?"

"Yeah son I promise. Now get to sleep. It's been a long day, and we're all tired."

"Ok. Before I go to sleep I have one more question."

"What?" Ziva sighs in exhaustion.

"Mommy are you having a baby?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because I had a dream that I had a sister."

"You didn't have a dream about that."

"No, but..."

"Your daddy told you?"

"Uh..."

"I told him that it was a secret," Tony clarifies.

"You didn't say I couldn't tell mommy."

"Alijah," Ziva says.

"What?"

"Goodnight," she huffs as she turns off the lamp.

"Night," he rolls over and kisses her.


End file.
